Field
This disclosure relates generally to memory systems, and more specifically, to soft error detection in a memory system.
Related Art
Radiation from charged particles, like alpha particles, can change the logic state of a memory cell. When a memory line or cache line is read and a soft error is detected, error correction code (ECC) can be used to correct the error and write the corrected data back to the memory. Typically, ECC is used to correct single bit errors. However, due to the path of the charged particle through silicon, soft errors are likely to be found in the vicinity of other soft errors. Therefore, the particle that caused the detected soft error may also have flipped other bits belonging to other memory lines in nearby areas. If soft errors are not adequately corrected, they can accumulate to a point in which they are not correctable by ECC. In some memory systems available today, full memory scrubbing operations are performed periodically to correct soft errors. However, full memory scrubbing, in which the full memory array is checked for soft errors, cannot be performed often enough to prevent multi-bit errors which are not correctable by ECC from accumulating. Therefore, a need exists for a soft error detection scheme which prevents occurrence of errors which are not correctable by ECC without having to increase the frequency of full memory scrubs.